


Lurkers

by sashawiremarryme



Category: Midnight Radio - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashawiremarryme/pseuds/sashawiremarryme
Summary: How could three children's plan to run away from home go so wrong?





	Lurkers

Where are we?

We had a plan, to leave, to escape, to run away to Canada and leave our old lives behind. 

Are we nearly there yet?

We’d spent our whole lives in a tiny town, surrounded by a forest so suffocating it would be a fire risk if it wasn't always so green and so damp. That dampness pressed down on us now. We huddled together as the night grew colder. Everywhere we tried to lay down was covered in a layer of moisture that soaked through the clothing that we had assumed what be warm enough to shield us from the night chill. It was not enough. We shivered together as the air grew colder than I ever thought possible, whispering reassurances to each other, we had allowed ourselves to hope that we would be okay.

Then the forest whispered back.

It hissed warnings about the monsters that lurked within it. Every twig snap and rustle of leaves told the story of another creature hunting, searching for us. Three children, alone and lost, too afraid to continue forwards, too lost to return home.

The forest could only tell us of the existence of its inhabitants, it left us with the burden of determining their intentions. Who would find us? The stories we were told when we were younger did little to guide us. For every child-eating monster, there was a benevolent champion of the powerless. For every protector, there was a predator. We didn't know what was in those woods, we never saw our stalkers. We could only hope that the forest that had allowed us to get lost within it saw fit to hide us from the monsters it contained.


End file.
